


King Of Drips

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [6]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Heartbroken and achy and itchy all over, but still smiling, still good, still okay.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Original Character(s)
Series: Series 500 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 2





	King Of Drips

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the cartoon S1E4 where BJ pretends to be a handyman to fix a leak for the Deetz's. Charles rips up BJ's check when he finds out it was him all along which is where that reference comes from. The movie is also mentioned.

“When it comes to leaks I'm king of the drips, babes.” 

  
  


Lydia sniffles again but smiles nonetheless. Heartbroken and achy and itchy all over, but still smiling, still good, still okay. This isn't the first time she's felt this low- low for the break up and lower still for it not being Beetlejuice that she was dating in the first place. Lydia has often stayed up late thinking about his odd line all those years ago “I've come for your daughter Chuck”. Wishes she could feel the same for him because underneath it all, under the netherworld grime and dirt, he really is a sweet guy. Or, at least he's sweet on her. Anyone else? Well that's a different story without the happy ending they share most days. 

  
  


“I was so mad when you tried to fix that leak for my parents. It blew the bulb in my dark room as I was in the midst of developing my best picture yet!”

  
  


Beetlejuice cackles, “Yeah and then we had that wacky adventure and it all turned out swell, huh?”

  
  


Beetlejuice frowns as he remembers. 

  
  


“Y'know something Lyds? I don't think you're allowed to rip up checks like that.”

  
  


She laughs. He must know how terrible she feels (he does and he feels like shit because she feels like shit).

  
  


Another man gone. Another love lost. She really is a black widow like Claire always told her. 

  
  



End file.
